Jack's Guardian Childhood
by YasminSnowflakeFaith
Summary: Man in Moon turned Jack into a small child for the guardians to learn and to interact with children more. But what happens if their enemy finds out about Jack. Summary sucks but worth a try. Rated T for awkward teenager moments
1. Abandoned?

**Hello readers. I was in class today bored of my mind when this popped in my head. Jack being turned into a child and the Guardians have to look after him. I know this has been used alot before but I thought I should give it a shot.**

**By the way Jack in this Fanfic is 17 years old.**

**Another reminder that I am bad with accents so imagined North's and Bunny's please.**

**Kick back, Relax and Enjoy**

* * *

Sandy was giving dreams around Burgess when he noticed something strange. One of his dreamsand streams were going towards the forest. Sandy then followed the dreamsand towards the pond. One thought went through Sandy's mind at the sight of the pond. Jack Frost. Looking around for the mischievous winter spirit, Sandy noticed a bundle of clothes with dreamsand taking place above.

With a closer inspection, it turned out to be an abandoned baby covered in a silver moons and gold stars patterned blanket. Thinking about the moon, Sandy looked up to see there was no moon, but the aurora borealis was. That could only mean. Guardian gathering. Picking up the child, Sandy flew up to the North Pole, eyes never leaving the child.

Sandy took a quick peek inside to view the child's face and determined how young he or she is. Turns out it's a boy with a tuff of dark brown hair and a face of pure innocence with a hint of mischief? '_Come to think of it. This boy reminds me of Jack' _Sandy thought while covering the child's face up.

* * *

At the Workshop things were as busy as ever. Yeti's building, painting and testing toys out never failing to make you stare in amazement. In the globe room it was all silent apart from the occasional elf wandering by.

"What is taking Sandy and Frostbite so long?" Bunny said, thumping his foot down in order to keep patience.

"Chill Bunny it has only been 3 minutes. But I know this is important since Manny wants to speak with us" North said gesturing to the moon.

"Well it's easy to chill here mate. We are in the middle of a frozen wasteland" Bunny said in a huff before going back near the fireplace. Suddenly there was a chill before Sandy appeared holding something in his arms.

"Hey Sandy what you got there?" Bunny said making the other 2 Guardians attention on Sandy. Sandy explained through sand images that he found the child abandoned then the lights appeared having no time to find an home for him. Tooth came over and cooed over the child's single tooth.

"Aww look at that little tooth it's so white and it sparkles just like... Freshly fallen snow... Just like Jack" Tooth frowned at this then concern took over "Where is Jack anyway"

"_**I'm afraid Jack can't be with us today**_" A voice; booming but soft and gentle at the same time; said, startling the 4 Guardians away from the child.

"Why not Manny?" North said snapping out of it first. Sandy, Tooth and Bunny nodded behind North, agreeing with him.

"_**Do you remember before Easter when Jack said 'When was the last time you guys actually hung out with kids?'**_" Manny asked playing the last part in Jack's voice. Bunny almost pulled a face thinking back to that disastrous Easter but nodded like everyone apart from Sandy. Sandy thought that this was the time he was 'dead' but lucky for Jack, Sandy pulled Pitch with his whip before he hit Jack.

"_**Well to help you in the future and know more about kids. I have turned Jack Frost into an human infant. Your job is to raise him until he turns 17 years old. Just so you know he will start to regain his powers at 8 years old**_" Manny said, giving what looked like a smile at the Guardians faces.

"Whoa whoa whoa wait a minute! Are you telling us to raise a kid! Where is Jack anyway?" Bunny said putting his hands in front of him in surrender.

"_**I believe The Sandman is holding him**_" Manny said moonlight increasing on Sandy then disappearing from the sky. The last thing Manny had said to them was "_**Good luck Guardians**_"

The four main Guardians looked at Jack then back at each other all having the same thought in their head.

"What do we do now?"

* * *

**That was chapter one. Glad I got this idea because this will carry on. Please Favo****rite, Follow, Pm and review this story. 'Til next time Snowflakes**

**YasminSnowflakeFaith**


	2. New Family

**Hello readers. I got a few Reviews from the last chapter from Treehugeer (Guest), Breyannia, cutepuppy21, Everybodydeservesachance, kitty.0, Fantasiedreamar and fan rreader.**

**Treehugeer (Guest): Anything with a baby Jack in must be cute.**

**Breyannia: I'm glad you like this story already I have only just started. Wonder no more the next chapter is down below.**

**cutepuppy21: Look no further cutepuppy21. Because the next chapter is down below.**

**Everybodydeservesachance: Your in luck I am continuing this story and it is down below. I'm also glad you like it too.**

**kitty.0: No to****ok away memories but he will get them back when he turns 17 again.**

**Fantasiedreamar: Lets just say there will be times that they can handle them and times they cannot.**

**fan rreader: I have sort out roles below.**

**Just so you know that it will be mentioned later too that Jack at the moment is just ordinary child so he is not a Guardian.**

**Kick back, Relax and Enjoy**

* * *

"I guess we need to find out who is taking care of him" North said taking the child from Sandy.

"Not it!" Tooth said at lightning speed.

Sandy 'said' 'Not it!' just as fast as Tooth.

"Not it!" Bunny said not far behind. North sighed looked down at the child.

"I guess its me then. Well Jack" North gestured around the North Pole "Welcome to your new home"

"How old do you think he is?" Bunny asked suddenly, making the Guardians determine how old Jack is. Sandy made a image of a greater than sign then the number seven.

"I would say the same as Sandy, 7 months at the least" Tooth buzzing around North. The Guardians decided on seven months before giving Jack to Tooth. North went off to the yeti's requesting a room for Jack. North came back as soon as Jack started to wake up.

"North hes waking up. Awww look at his big brown eyes" Tooth said cooing over Jack. Sandy tried to get everyone's attention but only got North's luckily.

"What is it Sandy?" North asked making all attention on Sandy again. Sandy then did the images of the moon, a family and five people with question marks above their head.

"Sandy's right. What are the roles in this strange little family?" North asked no-one in particular.

"Well North you will be the dad while I am the mum" Tooth said buzzing around in excitement.

"I will be the brother and Sandy could be the cool uncle" Bunny tapped in fake thought before adding "Or the grandpa" Bunny smirked at Sandy who had sand blowing out of his ears with his sandwhips out. Bunny immediately wiped the smirk off his face knowing no-one messes with Sandy.

"Sorry mate saw the chance I guess" Bunny said backing up in surrender but Sandy gave a wave basically saying 'You messed with me so I will mess with you' whilst giving a grin. A yeti, known as Phil, came into the room saying Jack room was ready but need painting. At that moment, Bunny got out his paintbrush, twirling it between his paws before shooting off to Jack's room. The other three Guardians stood in short silence before Tooth broke it.

"If Jack is a ordinary child now, would he have a light on the globe?" Tooth asked. With that sentence said, Sandy flew up to the top of the globe only to get the answer 'no'.

"Why does he not believe. Well apart from his age I mean wouldn't Manny make him see us?" Tooth said uncertainly. Looking at each other, North and Sandy put their invisible thinking caps on.

"Maybe the kid does believe but Manny had put an invisible field around it so Pitch doesn't know about him" North said trailing off at the last part, while Tooth and Sandy looked at each other in worry.

"I finished painting the room and was just about to-" Bunny said being cut off by the small tension that was in the room. "What did I miss?"

"We were just discussing that what if Pitch found out about Jack" North said, eyes never leaving Jack. Bunny's eyes narrowed before hopping over to join them.

"Well we are Guardians right and we protect children so we just have to protect Jack" Bunny said like it's the most simplest thing in the world. '_We will guard them with our lives, For they all that we have, all that we are, and all we will ever be_' The Guardians all thought silently making a vow to protect Jack with their lives.

"Jack's room is ready if you want to see" Bunny said, already making his way to the room, not far behind the Guardians followed. As soon as they got to the room, there was a gasp of delight all around.

The walls had each of the Guardian's Centers and on the ceiling was picture of a snowfall that actually looked like it was falling. The furniture in the room was a crib, a small dresser and a rocking chair all coloured the same thing. Baby blue.

Placing Jack into the crib, the Guardians silently left the room all thinking the same thing.

Nothing will go wrong.

Oh but how wrong they were.

* * *

**And that was chapter 2. As I mentioned at kitty.0 comment that Jack won't get his spirit memories back until he turns 17 again. In the next chapter i'm going to do a time skip. Please Favorite, Follow, Pm and review this story. 'Til next time Snowflakes**

**YasminSnowflakeFaith**


	3. Names

**Hello readers. We are back for the 3rd chapter of Jack's Guardian Childhood. Here are some reviews from the last chapter**

**AyameKitsune: Thanks. Here is the next chapter.**

**Kitty.0: Not at all but they manage you could say.**

**Breyannia: Well Pitch will find out some time it says in the ****summary above. **

**Fantasiedreamar: No this is like a new life for him.**

**In this story, Jamie and his friends does believe in Pitch.**

**Kick back, Relax and Enjoy**

* * *

Time skip: 11 months later. Jack is 18 months old. 1 and a half years old August 19th

As soon as Jack was walking, chaos was everywhere. From Jack going missing and the Guardians running around looking for him, to yetis trying to keep their balance from dodging the wandering Jack. The whole time Jack wasn't fazed by the yetis after months of seeing them, though they were still huge compared to him. Not long after the second time Jack got out, Phil picked him up and brought him back to his room. After that was done, Phil went off looking for the Guardians, but didn't have to look far.

"Phil have you seen my Sweet Tooth?!" Tooth said with panicked voice. Phil put his hands up to calm her and nodded, pointing to Jack's room. In an instant, Tooth flew into Jack's room and held him tight in the air.

"Don't you run off like that again. You almost gave me a heart attack" Tooth said almost squeezing him to death.

"Daddy, Bunny and Sandy will be very worried" Tooth said looking him in the eye. Jack between Tooth and his room before landing on the doorframe. In the doorframe was the other three Guardians, staring at the scene in front of them. But only North noticed Jack's gaze on him.

"Daddy" Jack said quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear. North's mouth dropped before slowly making his way over to Jack.

"D-Did you just say-" North said looking at Jack with hope in his eyes. North looked around to make sure everyone heard that. They all nodded before eyes went back to Jack.

"Daddy?" Jack gave a curious looking before reaching out to North. Before North picked Jack up, he felt his heart explode in happiness.

"Is that his first word?" Bunny asked.

"No he's said words before that but this is the first he's said Daddy" North said holding Jack close.

"Do you think he will be able to say our names too?" Tooth said, eyes never leaving Jack.

"Couldn't hurt to try" North said. Pointing at Tooth he said slowly.

"Thats Mommy"

"Mommy" Jack said quietly, pulling a confused face. With that Tooth resisted the urge to squeal over how cute he was. Now pointing at Sandy, North said.

"Thats Sandy"

"San-y" Jack said still with a confused face way too cute for his face. Sandy just gave a face that clearly said 'Close enough'. Pointing at Bunny, North said.

"And thats Bunny" For a moment Jack hesitated in answering but said it after a few moments.

"Bun" Jack practically jumped at his achievement before giving a big yawn.

"Awww poor little ankle biter, look at him, all tuckered out" Bunny said tapping Jack lightly on the nose. Jack gave a tiny sneeze before snuggling into North.

"I love him. I think it's time to put him to bed" Tooth said taking Jack off North.

"Sandy" Bunny said gesturing to Jack. With hesitation, Sandy made a dream about dolphins, knowing that Jack love them before.

* * *

Unknown to the Guardians, a shadow watched as the Guardians constantly went north but no sign of Jack going up north.

"What those pathetic Guardians are up to now?" A man with a british accent said.

"And where is that winter spirit gone too?" The shadow moved across a dark forest towards a pond. Jack's pond. Stepping out of the shadows, He lightly stepped on the icy pond only to have it crack under his feet. He quickly withdrawn his foot before turning to the Moon in the sky.

"What ever has happened to Jack Frost I hope he stays gone. But that would be unlikely saying that he just became a Guardian. But i'll make sure his nightmares become real" And with that the man disappeared into the shadows and transported to a familiar house. Jamie's home. Sitting in his room, 10 year old Jamie was with 4 year old Sophie, drawing pictures of their latest adventures. The man came out of the shadows only startling Sophie.

"What do you want Pitch?" Jamie said unfazed by the mans -Pitch- sudden appearance.

"Well I came to give you nightmares" Pitch said but only earned a eye-roll off Jamie.

"Really? What do you really want" Jamie looked almost bored. Pitch takes a few steps closer but Jamie instinctively put a hand in front of Sophie.

"What I want... Hmmm" Pitch said tapping his chin in fake thought, but that only made Jamie inpatient.

"Just say it" Jamie hissed, folding his arms in frustration.

"Where has Jack gone?" Jamie sat there staring at his window in thought.

"Last time I saw him it was September last year but since then no" Jamie said before asking "Why do you want to know?"

"Nothing wrong with getting a little curious, but I haven't heard or seen him since September last year too" Pitch went to the corner of the room, disappearing into the shadows.

'What is Jack up too' is the only thing running through Pitch's mind.

* * *

**And that was chapter 3. I can't write in words how this means to me, you readers taking your time to read this story and reviewing it too. Please Favorite, Follow, Pm and review this story. If you do review can you write a number between 1 and 28 please. 'Til next time Snowflakes**

**YasminSnowflakeFaith**


	4. The Warren

**Hello readers. Welcome to chapter 4 of Jack's Guardian Childhood. I made this chapter extra long this time. Here are some reviews from the last chapter. **

**AyameKitsune: The next chapter is down below.**

**Breyannia: You will find that out in the later chapters :D. Anyway the chapter is down below.**

**FrostBite Queen: They will eventually.**

**Important! Can you Pm me or Review a number between 1 and 28 I need it for later chapters. Thanks.  
**

**In case you didn't notice last chapter I made a reference to the film where they take Sophie home.**

**Kick back, Relax and Enjoy.**

* * *

**Where Bunny and Jack go in the Warren play the Rise Of The Guardians Soundtrack 'Easter!' it fit perfectly. Well it did when I was writing it.**

* * *

4 months later. Jack is 22 months old. December 24th

"Cwismas" Jack called out, bouncing around his room. He slowed down for a second before picking up his golden airplane, of course the airplane was suitable for his age, and started running around, jumping over obstacles and making plane sounds. Without Jack noticing, Bunny entered the room and watched him play. It didn't take long before Jack crashed into Bunny's leg.

"Ouch... Bun!" Jack cried hugging the leg he crashed into.

"Hey Jackie!" Bunny said picking Jack up and thrown him in the air. Bunny caught him and left the room, walking towards North's office.

"Ok Jack i'm gonna see if you can come with me to the Warren, but we have to ask your daddy first ok" Bunny whispered making Jack nod like crazy. Knocking on the door, they heard multiple things being put down before they heard a "Come in" So they entered.

"Bunny! What are you doing here right before christmas?" North asked putting on his coat and hat.

"I was hoping that since it's christmas and you're really busy that I could take Jack to the Warren" Bunny said sticking Jack on his shoulders. North paused for a few seconds before nodding.

"Yes! Did you hear that Jack we get to go-"

"But" North said. Before Bunny could react, North walked right up to his face making him look intimidating to Bunny. "If he has so much as a scratch on him, I'll skin you alive with my bare hands. Got it?" North said in a low, dangerous voice. Bunny nodded while trying to not fall over with Jack on his shoulders.

"Good you may go. If anything happens go straight to Tooth" North said in a jolly tone before disappearing through the door, leaving Bunny and Jack staring towards where North had just been standing.

"Scawy" Jack said tapping Bunny's head.

"Ha, no kidding" Bunny said, creating a tunnel to his Warren.

* * *

Down in the dark, Pitch walks around the globe, focusing his power on making a nightmare. It started forming only until the size of his hands.

"Perfect... So far... Need more fear" Pitch said staring at a specific place on the globe. The North Pole.

"What has got the Guardians so busy, to go to the North pole every day" Walking towards a shadow, Pitch transported himself to the pond in Burgess only to find the ice was very thin. Tapping his foot on the ice, it broke instantly.

"WHERE ARE YOU FROST?!" Pitch raged, throwing a stone at the middle of the pond, making a big hole to appear. Pitch stood staring at the hole before smiling. "I remember that day perfectly well. I felt the fear from him and the girl, but the fear got replaced with fun. Fun?!" He started pacing around thinking aloud. His smile dropped to a frown further in thought.

"In a situation like that, you would be frightened, terrified but they were playing a game?!" His face relaxed a little before carrying on.

All these years, I saw spirits push him away telling him to 'get lost' and telling him 'he's not worth it' and 'he's useless without believers'" He stopped for a short second before looking to the ground.

"No-one wanted him around, until the man in the moon chose him to be a guardian. He had no believers and pretty much every spirit, especially Bunnymund, didn't want him around. I never thought that he would be chosen" He raised his head and began walking to the town of Burgess.

"I best go get some more fear for nightmares." Pitch said disappearing into a tree's shadow.

* * *

Running through the tunnel, with Jack on his back, ran into a bright light, signaling the way out. Once they got out, Bunny placed him to the ground and waited for his face to light up. The moment Jack blinked the spots out of his vision, he awed at all the bright colours surrounding him. At the open-mouthed expression Jack was making, Bunny only chuckled.

"Welcome to the Warren" Bunny said, gesturing around him. As if on cue a snowflake covered egg came into Jack's view. Jack grabbed the egg in both of his hands, looking up to Bunny.

"Merry christmas ya little anklebiter" Bunny said. He gently picked Jack up and made sure he didn't drop the egg. Jack took his attention away from the egg and looked in Bunny's eyes. It was a moment before Jack put his hand on Bunny's nose. Bunny froze, as memories came back to him of the happy snowflake Jack used to have fun with Sophie in the Warren.

"Bun?" Jack said tapping Bunny on the nose. Bunny shook his head and looked at Jack.

"Wanna play a game?" Jack nodded whilst hugging the decorated egg in his arms. "What you wanna do?"

"Snow!" Jack cried, practically bouncing in Bunny's arms. At that Bunny couldn't keep back a smile.

"Why snow?" Bunny said tilting his head at Jack.

"Snow fun" Jack said folding his arms but somehow still holding the egg.

"How 'bout a little race" Bunny said nudging Jack. With that Jack smiled and wiggled out of Bunny's grasp, running behind a bunch of egg warriors.

"I wonder where Jack is. Did he just disappear?" Bunny said walking in between in the egg warriors. "Maybe Jack is over..." Bunny jumped on top of the egg warrior Jack was hiding behind "Here!" Jack looked up, squealed in delight and ran off once again. Hiding behind another egg warrior, Jack was covering his mouth trying not to giggle. Bunny walked around the egg warriors, once more jumping on the egg warriors Jack was hiding behind. He looked down to see no Jack. To his left he heard a giggle and followed it. He found Jack sitting on a patch of grass, noticing Bunny there he gave a mix between squeak and squeal.

"There you are Jack" Bunny said picking Jack up. That moment Jack gave a big yawn and laid his head against Bunny's chest. Brushing a few strands of hair out his face, they started making there way to bed. Once Bunny tucked Jack in, he went to leave but a small hand stopped him.

"Cwismas" Jack said with a tired smile.

"Yes christmas tomorrow and you get to see Daddy, Mommy and Sandy altogether" Bunny said walking over to a draw. Picking out a small beige colored bag out, he opened it only to have dreamsand inside.

"Sandy's dreamsand will make you have good dreams tonight" Bunny said, sprinkling dreamsand over Jack's head.

"Goodnight Jack" Was the last thing Jack heard before he was swept off to dreamland.

* * *

**Don't forget to Follow, Favorite and Review this story. 'Til next time Snowflakes**

**YasminSnowflakeFaith**


	5. Pitch's and Jamies Christmas Visit

**Hello Readers. Sorry this chapter took so long please forgive me, I was stargazing alot and reading the Guardians of childhood books lately. For you guys I made this chapter longer because I made you wait so long.**

**I was thinking of doing a chapter of each of the Guardians have a whole day with Jack, like Bunny did in the last chapter.**

**Kick back, Relax and Enjoy **

* * *

Jack had the best dream last night. He was flying everywhere with the wind, spreading snow and fell from the sky making a fantastic snow day, he even gave a boy a extreme sledge ride around the block. But the dream had to stop because it was Christmas and Jack couldn't afford to miss it. Jack jumped out of his bed and ran straight into Bunny's burrow.

"Bun! Cwismas!" Jack shouted, jumping all over Bunny. All Bunny did was grab Jack and use him as a teddy bear, with a death grip.

"Bun!"

"Go to sleep a little longer. It's about 3 in the morning. We will wake up at 6 or 7 ok" Bunny said sleepily. Jack gave a little huff before curling up by Bunny. Pulling him closer, Bunny listened to see if North was still in his home. Sure he was gone, Bunny fell asleep.

* * *

High above the clouds, North was flying his sleigh towards Bunny's Warren for his last stop. Entering Bunny's home, he heard the pitter-patter of tiny feet run in the hall. Reacting fast, he hid behind a wall and heard the unmistakable voice of Jack.

"Bun! Cwismas!" North tried his hardest not to chuckle at how cute Jack sounded. He heard something move suddenly before hearing Jack voice again.

"Bun!"

"Go to sleep a little longer. It's about 3 in the morning. We will wake up at 6 or 7 ok" That was North's cue to leave the presents and go back to the North Pole.

* * *

Four Hours Later

Jack was lying in bed, thinking about the dream he just had. It was carrying on from before. He was giving a boy an extreme sledge ride. The boy went on a ramp of snow, into the air and crash landed in front of an statue. The boy got up and bounced around, showing his excitement to his friends. This is the part Jack couldn't understand. A couch that was behind them decided to crash into the boy knocking a tooth out. Walking away with the new tooth, he was upset for some reason. He landed into front of the boy and he walked right through him. Being too caught up in thinking, he didn't even see Bunny enter his room.

"What's up Jackie" Bunny said, entering without closing the door.

"Sad..." Jack said trailing off into thought. Bunny just looked confused.

"Sad? Sad about what? it's Christmas you shouldn't be sad" At that Jack perked up, everyone forgotten as he jumped out of his bed, running through the door and straight to Bunny's version of a living room. The sight of four presents made Jack squeal before running back to Bunny. Despite being tiny compared to Bunny, Jack tried to drag Bunny by his paw to the living room.

"Ok ok... I'm coming" Bunny said crouching a little to walk with Jack. Jack let go of Bunny's paw and ran to the four presents.

"Go on you can open them, and after that, we will go and see Mommy, Daddy and Sandy" Bunny said. Jack chose the golden one, that seemed to sparkle, with a golden brown ribbon first and started tearing it open, revealing five stuffed animals that have dreamsand in the stitches. The stuffed animals were a dolphin, a yeti, a hummingbird, a bunny and a pirate ship. Jack had an idea of what they were not entirely sure.

Turning to Bunny, Jack gave a big grin before opening the next three presents. One of the three was purple with a dark blue ribbon, another one was red with white snowflakes with a dark green ribbon and the last one was different shades of green. After opening them all, Bunny picked up Jack and made a tunnel to the North pole.

* * *

By Jack's pond, Pitch stood looking at the pond, not a sign of Jack anywhere. Pitch started pacing around the pond until his foot hit something. Picking up the offending object, Pitch examined the the object closer only to find it was a long stick. But not just any stick.

"How could I have not found this before?" Pitch said to himself. But he smiled evilly when he realized "Jack's gone. Now that's a Christmas present I'm happy about. Maybe I should visit the Guardians and break the news" And with that said, Pitch melted into the shadows, back to his lair.

"But I will plan a surprise visit soon" And with that Pitch started planning.

* * *

Jamie's house

Jamie sat on his bed with all his new stuff but couldn't help but wonder Jack was. There was not alot of fun since he last saw Jack. Looking out the window constantly waiting for Jack got tiring after a while but still held his hope. Deciding he's had enough of waiting, Jamie looked through his draw he picked out a snow globe North had gave to him. Leaving a note on his door and putting on his winter clothes, Jamie whispered his destination and opened the portal. Grabbing his gloves, Jamie jumped through the portal, closing behind him.

* * *

Bunny and Jack hopped out the tunnel to the happy faces of the Guardians.

"Merry Christmas!" All the Guardians said at once. Bunny put Jack down and he giggled then ran between the Guardians.

"Now that we are all here" North's 'Dramatic pause' "We will CELEBRATE!"

"Another year" Bunny said.

"Of protecting the children of the world" Tooth said flying around in excitement. Sandy made miniature fireworks above his head before grabbing a cup of eggnog off a yeti. Everyone was chatting in excitement for the Christmas Dinner later until Bunny sent a look over to North before Bunny got North to a corner and talked privately.

"What is it Bunny?" North whispered despite the fact he was still a little loud.

"I don't mean to ruin the moment here but I gotta feeling something gonna happen... As in bad" Bunny said with a worried glance at Jack.

"Well I'm glad I'm not the only one. I will prepare snowglobe nearby in case something does happen" North said reassuring Bunny. Suddenly a portal opened behind them making them get their weapons out for any threat. The portal disappeared revealing Jamie all dressed up in winter clothes. Instantly they lowered their weapons.

"Hello Jamie. What are you doing here?" North asked but wasn't expecting what Jamie was about to say.

"Where is Jack? He had gone missing or something and four months ago and Pitch came and asked me where Jack was" Jamie explained. As on cue Jack ran straight into Jamie's leg. Jamie looked between the Guardians and the child in front of him in confusion.

"Why is there a toddler here?" Jamie said pointing at the said toddler. North and Bunny stood there with their hand (And paw) on the back of their head. Tooth sighed before picking up Jack and flying in front of Jamie.

"Jamie... This... This is Jack" Tooth said but Jamie still looked confused.

"That is Jack... B-But how?" Jamie said waving his arms at Jack. Jack giggled at him though.

"You see we got an assignment to raise Jack 'til he turns 17 again so we can understand kids more... I think" Tooth said deep in thought. Suddenly Bunny stiffened using his ears and nose to check the area.

"Get Jamie and Jack out of here" Bunny commanded while North threw Tooth a snow globe. Tooth whispered Tooth palace and created the portal, pushing Jack and Jamie through. The portal closed just in time because a shadow appeared on top of the globe. The shadow took form as Pitch walking around with something behind his back.

"What are you doing here?" North asked drawing his weapons, already knowing the answer.

"What? You have forgotten him already. What Guardians you are. I believe Jack is gone" Pitch said showing the object he was holding behind his back. Jack's staff. The Guardians didn't see that coming.

"Give us the staff back and we might not attack" Bunny said gripping his boomerangs tighter so he doesn't throw them...Yet.

"Ok... I will give you it... But one thing first" Pitch said admiring the staff making it look dead in his hands.

"What is it" North said through gritted teeth.

"This!" Pitch shouted snapping the staff in half

* * *

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

* * *

**And the was chapter 5. Cliffhangers don't you just love them. Again I'm sorry I didn't update. I hope you liked the long chapter. Don't forget to Follow, Favorite and Review this story. 'Til next time Snowflakes**

**YasminSnowflakeFaith**


	6. The Aftermath

**Hello readers. We are back from the horrific cliffhanger from the last chapter. ****I'm sorry I had to leave so suddenly but it had to be done. **

**Readers/Snowflakes: TWO MONTHS!**

**I know I know and I'm sorry about that but I made the chapter extra long and a new chapter is being written as you read. When bad stuff happen of a nice day you forget about it. I bet you a have probably forgot it is still christmas.**

**Guys I beat my record of words in chapters.**

**Old Record: 1,546**

**New Record: 2,072**

**I put up a Poll on my profile about a story I might be making. I would appreciate it if you had a look at that and if you have any suggestions can you P.M them to me and I'll add them to the Poll. ****Thank You.**

**Kick back, Relax and Enjoy**

* * *

**Just to let you know that _YOU_ can P.m or review a suggestion that Jack could do like a prank or something and I'll do a one shot chapter on that thing.**

* * *

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Jack screamed, hugging his chest while shaking in pain. Jack started to wobble before his tiny legs gave out.

"JACK!" Tooth reacted quickly, catching Jack as he fell to his knees. At this point, A bunch of mini fairies started gathering around and chirping worriedly.

"Jack look at me what's wrong?" Tooth said, eyes watering in worry. Jack looked up at Tooth with watery eyes of his own and looked down at his chest.

"Hurt" Jack said softly before his eyes rolled back and collapsed into Tooth's arms. Jamie gave a gasp, making his way through the fairies and on his knees next to Tooth. The air suddenly felt alot colder and scarier like a horror film. Tooth held Jack close while stroking his hair, saying soothing words to to Jack and herself.

* * *

Pitch watched as the Guardians went still in shock staring at the broken pieces in his hands.

"Merry christmas... To me" Pitch said throwing the two pieces right in front of the Guardians. As soon as Pitch dropped the staff, he left with his laugh echoing around the Pole. When the coast was clear, they ran over to the broken pieces.

"No no no no no no no this can't be happening!" North cried, trying to put the pieces back together but falling apart again. "Jack needs this when he's older!"

"We can try and fix it later we still have 15 years and 2 months until he turns 17 we still got alot of time" Bunny said being on the positive side. Sandy jumped in front of North a couple of times before getting his attention. He made a couple of images mostly a tooth and snowflake.

"Your right Sandy. Lets go to Toothy. Phil!" The said yeti came in with a paint pot in each hand. "I will be back" Getting a snowglobe out, North created a portal to Tooth's palace, grabbing the two pieces of the staff and jumping through the portal. Sandy was not far behind him but looked back at Bunny. He was clearly having second thoughts about going through the portal. With a 'follow me' gesture, Bunny followed through the portal.

They expected alot of mini faries to be about but they did not expect them all being in one place. Another thing not normal was it was all silent apart from the small buzzing of their wings. The air was considerably cooler from what they can remember.

"Tooth? Jamie? Jack?" The Guardians called out, making their way through the mini fairies.

"You going to be okay. I got you"

"Tooth?" Bunny made his way over to the voice only to stop halfway, gasp then run. Sandy did the same but North stayed standing on the spot staring at the heartbreaking scene in front of him. He looked down at the two pieces in his hand and back to Jack a couple of times.

"Jack" North breathed out, running towards the others, stumbling a little bit. Once he joined the others he instantly was on his knees with his hand on Jack's forehead.

"What happened?" Bunny said putting a paw on her shoulder. Tooth ran her hand through Jack's hair once more before passing him to North.

"I-I don't know. He was fine for a few moments until he started screaming and hugging his chest. I caught him before he fell a-and I asked him what's the matter and he just said hurt before collapsing in my arms" Tooth explained staying as calm as she could. Tooth looked at North and noticed the two pieces of Jack's staff in his hand.

"North where did you get that?" Tooth said gesturing to the broken pieces. North looked at the pieces and sighed.

"Pitch found it and broke it right in front of us" North said hanging his head down. He lifted his head up for a split second before looking at Jack. "But I got a theory. The staff might be still connected to Jack but it doesn't work. If the connection is broken, it could cause harm to him"

"What would happen if it didn't get fixed?" Jamie asked even though everyone forgot he was there. North gave a worried glance at Jack before sighing.

"I don't know" North whispered but loud enough for them to hear. "Lets get Jamie back home" North gave Jamie a snowglobe and got one for himself out.

"Wait can you let me know when he's better" Jamie said. Bunny nodded before he tapped to foot down twice, summoning a tunnel under Jamie. Jamie gave a surprised look before falling through the tunnel. They went through the snowglobe portal back to the North Pole and straight to Jack's room.

* * *

They all gathered around Jack's bed hoping Jack would wake up. The colourful room around them did nothing to help with the tense mood within the air.

"Jack please wake up" Tooth said sitting next to Jack's bed. Sandy was tapping the bed looking at the christmas gift he gave to Jack when he had a thought. He looked at each of the stuffed toys when an idea came to him. Sandy looked at Jack with a 'Why didn't I think of that before' look and moved all the stuffed toys closer to Jack. The guardians looked at him with confused look before they got the idea. Sandy then placed his hand lightly on Jack's forehead. After a few moments, a sand dolphin appeared on top of his head as Sandy clapped his hands in success. The other Guardians brightened up when Jack's face changed into a smile.

"Sandy your brilliant" North boomed with a laugh. Sandy almost jumped at how loud he was. He gestured North to be quiet and pointed to Jack. North winced when Jack stirred in his sleep.

"I think someone else is sleepy Sandy" Bunny teased. Sandy got his dreamsand ball ready and aiming at North.

"What no I'm not sleepy" North said putting his hands out in front of him.

"So you're saying you're not tired after a long day of delivering presents?" Tooth said crossing her arms.

"Yeah but I can't leave Jack I want to know if he's ok" North tried to reason.

"North he's fine mate you need to sleep. Sandy knock him out" Bunny said. Sandy nodded before throwing the dreamsand at North.

"Wha-" North slurred before taking down Tooth and Bunny onto the bed and a loud thud. With all the weight all on one side, Jack went flying into the air and sent Sandy to try and catch him. With everything going slow motion for Tooth and Bunny, Jack landed securely in Sandy's arms. The three awake Guardians released a breath they never knew they were holding.

"Sandy can you help us we're a little stuck" Tooth said trying with her strength, along with Bunny's, to push North off but failing. Sandy lay Jack down by his building blocks before effortlessly moving North to the other side of the bed.

"Thanks Sandy" Bunny said stretching out his almost squashed body. Sandy said his silent 'You're welcome' before floating Jack, laying him next to North and putting his finger on his lips. That was their cue to leave them, but what they didn't notice was how North wrapped his arm around Jack in a protective barrier from any danger.

* * *

When North was waking from his dreams of having fun with his fellow Guardians, He noticed there was a slight weight on his chest. North opened his eyes the tiniest little bit to see what the weight was. To see it was only Jack he close his eyes again. _Wait a second... Jack!_ North thought lifting his head up. Big brown eyes meet blue wondrous eyes as they stare at one another for a moment.

"Daddy?" Jack said quietly with his thumb in his mouth.

"Are you hurt?" North said sitting up and place Jack on his knee.

"No Daddy" Jack said with a cute little smile. In an instant North wrapped his arms around Jack in excitement but lightly in fear of crushing him. After hugging, it turned into a tickling fight. When Jack wiggled of of North's grasp, he made a run for it around the room making the game a tickle and chase game.

"I'm gonna get ya" North said almost cornering Jack on the other hand since Jack was small, he ran straight under North, giggling all the way. Everytime Jack went to fall North was their to catch him, however one time when Jack stumbled North reached out for him only to find Jack had disappeared. Looking around in confusion, North eyes landed in the doorway were the other Guardians stood smiling.

"You two look like you were having fun" Bunny said looking at Jack in Tooth's arms on the 'Fun' part.

"You know... It's still christmas right" Tooth said. North eyes immediately lit up and let out a laugh.

"Of course! Time to have Christmas dinner" North boomed as per usual. They all made their way to the dining room where delightful smells entered their noses. They all took their seat on a long wooden table with a christmas themed tablecloth. North sitting on the end, Tooth and Sandy to his left and Bunny and Jack in his high chair to his right within arm reach of North. Excited chattering filled the room making the perfect family scene. It wasn't long before the Yeti's came in with all kinds of food you can imagine. All the colourful looking food was spread out in different sections on the table. Different kinds of delicious cakes and desserts littered half the table alone. Next to each Guardian, had their favourite part. Bunny with his vegetables, Sandy and Tooth with their share of food, North has pretty much everything and there was Jack, same as North but a very small version. As soon as the food was brought out they digged right in. Everyone but Jack, who was just poking at his food.

"What's wrong Jack? Don't you want to be big and strong like us" North said putting down his piece of turkey. Jack's eyes lit up with excitement and slightly bouncing in his seat.

"Big like Daddy and Mommy and San'y and Bun" Jack beamed. With a look on determination on Jack's face, which was way too cute for him, he started eating his dinner.

"That's my boy!" North boomed tapping Jack on the back. They all eat their dinner like a...

Big happy family

* * *

**Since recently of the story was sad I added the part all of this in. To be honest I wasn't sure where to stop it in this chapter. Playing with your emotions aren't I? **

**If there is any person who likes drawing and is inspired by this story, you could draw North and Jack (Toddler or teenager (Human)) Sleeping like in this chapter because I would love to see that. Don't forget to Follow, Favorite and Review this story. 'Til next time Snowflakes**

**YasminSnowflakeFaith**


	7. Operation: Sweets

**Hello readers. I written this chapter as fast I could since I feel really bad about leaving the story for so long and on a CLIFFHANGER too! ****Thank you all that have stuck with me all this time and followed and favorited this story.**

**Just to let you know that _YOU_ can P.m or review a suggestion that Jack could do like a prank or something and I'll do a one shot chapter on that thing.**

**Kick back, Relax and Enjoy**

* * *

16 months later. Jack is 3 years and 2 months old. April 1st

Jack's speech and vocabulary was not the greatest and only speaks up to five words in a sentence, though what baffled the Guardian's mind was how he commanded a miniature army of elves!

Jack got bored after playing with his toys and trying to entertain himself. He started bouncing on his bed yet he got bored pretty quickly. He dressed up in superhero outfits and pretended to save the day, but there was no-one to save so he put his red with dark blue stars onesie back on. Jack sat there playing with the zip when he heard a funny sound.

It was his stomach rumbling.

He started giggling as he poked his tummy, trying to get the 'tummy monster' to make another noise. A few moments passed before Jack got bored again and decided to leave his room. The door was conveniently open slightly for him to get out. About to start his wander, his journey got cut short by bumping into an elf, who was now just more than half his size. Jack picked the elf up and hugged it tightly while giving a small smile.

"I got mission for you" Jack said putting down the elf, looking as serious as a three year old could. The elf suddenly got interested and stood straight.

"Get more elves" Jack said pointing to his left down the corridor. The elf starting running to Jack's right then back again to the left. Jack ran back into his room and got colouring pencils and paper out for 'The Plan' and started drawing.

* * *

North was distracted from his work lately because everytime he looked in the corner of his desk, he sees the two snapped pieces of Jack's staff. He took a break from finishing a new ice model of a toy car that goes very fast, only now he gave a glance at the clock and realized it was almost time to feed Jack. Putting down his tools, he was about to leave for the kitchen went something felt off.

It was quiet. Too quiet.

He instantly went over to the baby monitor to find it working just fine but it was still quiet. Getting a little worried he made a change of plans to go check up on Jack.

* * *

A bunch of elves gathered up around Jack's room waiting, all in a wonky line for further instructions. Jack stood as straight as he could on his chair, in front of the miniature army of elves with his tiny chest puffed out. He held up a piece of paper with a bunch of badly drawing pictures on it in his right hand and a pen in the other.

"Plan" Jack said raising and waving the piece of paper around above his head. Jack pointed at the pictures on the paper.

"Get to kitchen" Jack pointed with his pen at the picture that a red wiggly square and another two wiggly squares inside.

"Get sweets" Jack moved his pen to the picture that was a orange circle with colourful dots all inside it.

"Eat!" Jack did a mini jump off his chair causing him to fall over. He did a little giggle before getting back up on his feet again.

"Go!" Jack commanded before running ahead.

It was easy getting to the kitchen, one of the rare times no yeti's are about. They snuck into the kitchen and started looking around for anything that was related to sweets. After a few moments the elves starting to gape at something on the counter. Jack eyes followed the elves line of sight and saw a jar of cookies and milk. Determined, Jack looked around for something to stand on to reach the cookies however the elves found a short piece of wood and a large thick rolling pin. Jack saw what they were doing and stood on one side of the wood.

"Ready?" Jack said to the elves. They all nodded their heads and prepared themselves for liftoff. Within moments of the elves hitting the board, Jack went flying into the air. Jack had to admit that flying in the air felt so natural to him and when Tooth flies around with him he loves it. That is, until gravity pulls Jack back to earth. The elves, but the ones on the board still, scurried around trying to catch Jack knowing North would kill them if Jack so much has a single hair lost. Jack landed butt first back on the board while the elves on other side went flying through the air on top of the counter. Jack's eyes started to water, making the elves desperately trying to calm him down before he burst. However before that disaster could happen, the elves on the counter got the cookies and brought them back down and shared them around. They all did a little victory dance before munching on a whole load of cookies and milk.

* * *

North made it to Jack's door finding it wide open. Confused he looked inside to find no Jack in sight. He went behind the door and pressed a red button that started flashing. On record time, a bunch of yetis came in wondering what was wrong.

"Jack's gone... Again" North said with a sigh. They all left immediately but North called one back.

"Ben! Could you check both baby monitors please" And with that 'Ben' the yeti left. North went back to his original plan and make Jack some food and started making his way to the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen, The last thing North expected to see where elves laying everywhere. He was about to demand what was happening until he saw Jack curled up in the middle of a bunch of sleeping elves with a half eaten cookie in his hand. North chuckled quietly at the sight and picked him up in his arms.

"You are getting big now" North whispered (Even though it was still a little loud) despite Jack still fit in North's arms perfectly. A yeti walked by and saw Jack in North's arms.

"Go tell other yeti's Jack is found" North commanded. The yeti went straight to his job whilst North walked slowly back to Jack's bedroom. North tucked Jack in and put the dreamsand toys closer to him. Taking one more look behind him, he left the room.

"What am I going to do with you Jack?"

* * *

**There you have chapter 7 of Jack's Guardian Childhood. I made plans that the Guardians decided what day Jack's birthday was on but they only knew what month, which was February so I have decided the 21st.**

**This chapter was suggested to me by a friend and I thought why not? So if you have a suggestion for a one shot chapter, let me know! Please Favo****rite, Follow, Pm and review this story. Free Ice Cream to everyone! 'Til next time Snowflakes**

**YasminSnowflakeFaith**


	8. Not a Chapter

**Hello readers.**

**I'm sorry to inform you that I have gone off Rotg fandom.**

**Before you kill me I want you to know that I will be carrying the ****story's when I get back on Rotg.**

**Have a fun day! 'Til next time**

**YasminSnowflakeFaith**

**xxxxxSxxxxx**


	9. Also Not a Chapter

**Hello readers!**

**It's been a whole year since I've written anything and left this fandom for others and I know some of you guys have probably died with me leaving this story here and there are no words to say sorry about it.**  
**But...**  
**I have some news. I am back on fanfiction :)**  
**But...**  
**Some bad news is I need to try get my inspiration back for this story as I forgot a little where this story was going so I will have to think about how it will go.**

**Plus if you guys have any ideas for any of the next chapters I am open to suggestions but later on I got some plans but it's not guaranteed to be in the story.**

**I hated to leave you guys and for a whole year is overkill for some people but I will try to write more to this.**

**Have a fun day! 'Til next time**

**YasminSnowflakeFaith**

**xxxxxSxxxxx**


End file.
